


I Am NOT Square!

by Daydream46000



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Related, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, F/M, Flash Forward, Frustration, Gen, Huey Duck Being Awesome, Mild Revenge, Moral Lessons, Name-Calling, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: Huey is ticked off with Bully Beagle calling him ‘Hue-bot’ all the time, so the former decides to teach him a lesson, but will he be successful? Set after *Astro B.O.Y.D.! (S3E6)*.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Everyone, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing (future)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	I Am NOT Square!

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, Huey's my favorite character from this series, and I feel like there's more to him than just being a Junior Woodchuck who simply follows the rules. Every character has depth, and the third season is supposed to be focused on him (but this hiatus is killing me), so I wrote this fic.

**_HUEY DUCK’S P.O.V._ **

******WEDNESDAY, 04/03/2013******

It was three days after I returned home from Tokyo (Japan). It was a nice solo adventure—away from my family and fellow Junior Woodchucks. Besides, I made a new friend—B.O.Y.D. He was so cool and someone who finally shared common interests with me (besides Fenton and Violet).

But now I was forced to deal with—urgh— _Bully Beagle_. The idiot who loved to taunt me 24/7. I had no idea why out of all people, _I_ was his main target. And for what? Wanting to create the perfect s’mores according to Junior Woodchuck Guidelines? 

Okay, so maybe I went a little too far there, but it didn’t mean he had to insult me all the time! I already had my brothers to deal with and now him too?? Fuck my life! And speaking of that little shit....

“Yo Hue-bot! Pass me the logs, will ya?” Bully Beagle sneered. 

Honestly, I was fed up with his repetitive insults. Hell, it wasn’t even original!

Then he snapped his fingers in front of my face. “Uh hello?? Are you deaf or something? I told you to pass me — ”

“Yeah, I heard you!” I interrupted him, feeling irritated. “Moron....” I muttered.

Unfortunately, Bully Beagle overheard that last part, which meant I was probably in hot water—or was I? Standing up quickly, he approached me with clenched fists, ready to beat the living shit outta me.

“The fuck did you just say to me?” he growled. 

I shrugged and gave him a deadpan look. I wasn’t scared of Bully Beagle! No way!

“You heard me,” I told him nonchalantly, folding my arms.

“OH YOU ASKED FOR IT!” he screamed, ready to pummel me to the ground.

However, all it took was a swift kick to the balls plus gripping his arm tightly, twisting it before flipping him over. Everyone in the background roared with laughter once I was done defending myself. Dusting my hands off, I smirked and planted my foot on Bully Beagle’s stomach, preventing him from being able to get up.

“So uh—Hue-Bot, was it? Is that what you said? I’m not imagining things, am I?” I said coolly.

Grunting in protest, he struggled to escape, but the pressure of my foot didn’t allow him to move. Oh well—too bad. If anything, he _asked_ for it.

“Huh. Guess not. This is about the s’mores though, right? You weren’t happy with the way I handled things. That’s probably fair. I would’ve chastised myself too....but here’s the thing. I wouldn’t change myself ‘cause of that. I wouldn’t change for anyone—let alone you. I’m not giving you that kind of satisfaction,” I chided.

“Yeah? Well it’s not my fault you can’t take a joke!” the dog retaliated.

“Except it wasn’t a joke. In fact, it was lame—not even original! D’you even know how modern robots function? Apparently not. But that’s the problem—you don’t use your brain!” I huffed while the others continued laughing in earnest. At least they were on my side.

“Well you’re one to talk, Mr. I-Have-A-Square-Personality!” he screeched.

Taking a deep breath, I responded, “Okay, first of all—I am _not_ square! And second, you don’t know me at all! If you did, you’d know that ticking me off isn’t the best idea—especially since I inherited the McDuck temper. I could easily beat the crap outta you, no problem! Of course, the only thing I don’t know is wrestling, but you get the idea.”

Brows furrowed in confusion, he said, “Where are you going with this?”

I sighed exasperatedly. “Point is, I’m not who you think I am—and there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” I elaborated, emphasizing the word ‘lot’.

Finally, I removed my foot from Bully Beagle’s stomach and lent him a hand, because I just had to be a role model, didn’t I? Urgh! Okay, so maybe my personality needed a little bit of work. Actually no, it didn’t. If I changed too much and became more selfish and coldhearted, I’d be worse than the Beagle Boys. I would’ve been the bully. And that wasn’t gonna happen! I’d never go down that path!

“Whatever! Son of a bitch....” he mumbled angrily before storming off.

Ignoring my peers’ dumbfounded expressions, I walked back home and anticipated thunderstorms rolling in for the night. Removing my Junior Woodchuck hat and placing it on the rack next to the front door, I casually entered the dining room where everyone was busy eating dinner and chatting amongst themselves.

That’s when my stomach started growling. _Shit! I’m_ **_starving_** _!_

“Gotta eat something before I faint!” I murmured to myself, running upstairs to change my clothes. _But what should I_ **_wear_** _? Hmm....oh I know!_

I grabbed a key from underneath my pillow and unlocked a secret compartment in my closet, the one I shared with my brothers. There was a thin black leather jacket with silver-colored spikes on it and blue jeans that wouldn’t chafe my legs. 

Wearing both pieces of clothing, I carefully greased my hair back before sprinting down the stairs and frantically opened the dining room doors.

“Hey guys! What d’ya think?” I greeted them, gesturing to myself while panting heavily.

My family blinked in surprise. **_What the_** _—?_

“Where did you get a cool leather jacket?” Dewey blurted out in awe.

“And more importantly, your hair actually looks _good_. Now I’m concerned,” Louie added, wincing skeptically.

“Aw! You look so adorable!” Mom squealed. She suddenly pouted and said, “Can’t believe you’re growing up so fast. Not fair!”

Uncle Donald cringed. “Please tell me you attended a party without drugs and/or alcohol. Not that I don’t trust you, of course.”

I frowned in confusion. “Pretty sure a Junior Woodchuck cook-out is more of a get-together. And it’s not like I’ve changed or anything. I just wanted to have a little fun, that’s all. You know, improve my wardrobe a bit. Besides, I’m not ten years old anymore. That was two years ago,” I reminded him.

* * *

******10 YEARS LATER (THURSDAY, 04/20/2023)******

“Relax, Hue. The eggs are gonna hatch very soon,” Violet tried reassuring me.

“But when? They were supposed to hatch last week, not take their own sweet time! What if they’re....w-what if — ” I argued, panic etched in my voice. 

Our three girls were supposed to be born six days ago, but for some reason, they were taking more time to hatch. So either they were late-borns, or they were—no!

 _They’re_ **_fine_** _! Classic Huey, always_ **_worrying_** _!_ I berated myself.

 _“That just_ **_proves_ ** _you’re gonna be a_ **_great_ ** _father,”_ Uncle Donald told me once. He was only trying to help, but those jitters refused to go away.

“Maybe you could remove your leather jacket and use it as a blanket to keep them warm,” she half-joked, stifling her laughter.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “Ha ha, very funny. Technically, I only kept this jacket ‘cause otherwise, Dewey and Louie would think I was too chicken to be cool for once — ”

“Whoa, hey—” Violet suddenly placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Remember what I said all those years ago? You never stopped being cool, and it’s not because of your wardrobe. That’s subjective.”

I thought about that for a moment and shrugged. “I guess....but at least I’m not square like Bully Beagle said.”

“Well he’s in jail now, so he doesn’t really have a say,” Violet informed me with a tender smile.

“You know what? You’re right! I am _not_ square!” I said more confidently.

 _Yeah! There’s_ **_no way_ ** _I’ll be the_ **_boring_ ** _parent! I mean of course, I have to be_ **_responsible_ ** _and put my_ _foot down_ _sometimes, but still! I’m_ **_ready_** _, so let’s do this!_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you guys think? Not my best one-shot (IMO), but I'm pretty sure it turned out alright. Again, I'm super critical of my own writing, so yeah.
> 
> I also enjoyed writing it from Huey's perspective instead of typically doing a 3rd-person narrative.
> 
> Hope you sort of liked it at least! :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN *Ducktales (2017)*!! ALL CANON dialogues/scenes are credited to the WRITERS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!! :)


End file.
